


Wow, Thanks I hate it! (A danganronpa 1 chat fic because I hate myself or something)

by Arson_is_okay



Series: Danganronpa stuff to not take seriously [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa 1 Spoilers, Group chat, NO Swearing, No Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, considering we don't really get their take on it, don't expect much, i didn't know about pronouns, i don't know yet, i don't like it swearing so.., i love chihiro, i plan to make one about them as well tho, i will let you know, i'm not super good at writing so, i'm not sure about shipping, it made me uncomfortable to call them she or him, leon what have you done, let me know what ships you want i guess, no beta we die like my favorite characters, not everyone know chihiro goes by they/them yet, so please no wars over it in comments, sorry mondo, the other kiddios might show up, there might be sensitive topics, we get it from monokuma, who isn't a reliable source for that kinda stuff, you can give me ideas if you want, you'll see that in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arson_is_okay/pseuds/Arson_is_okay
Summary: Leon: Whatz popin 😎Celestia: Ew.Aoi: what’s this owoLeon: a group chat duhByakuya: Wow, Thanks I hate it.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa stuff to not take seriously [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202543
Comments: 25
Kudos: 39





	1. Hacker voice *I’m in*: Yeah, stick it to the man! B)

~Leon has created a chat!~

Leon: Whatz popin 😎

Celestia: Ew.

Aoi: what’s this owo

Leon: a group chat duh

Byakuya: Wow, Thanks I hate it.

Leon: just for that

~Leon has changed one name~

Scrooge-mcduck: I hate this too.

Makoto: hello :)

Chihiro: hi makoto! :)

Sayaka: wholesome^^^

Scrooge-mcduck: Change my name, peasant.

Leon: No ❤

Hiro: dude at least you have a cool name. no one else does

Scrooge-mcduck: I would not call this ‘cool’

Chihiro: I can help with that Hiro! ^-^

Leon: i didn’t give u admin tho-

~Chihiro has changed some names~ 

bAlLs: okay then

Egg: I like it!

Dory: i like mine too! thanks chihiro!

Hacker voice *I’m in*: Thanks! :D

420 vision: ha, thanks dude

Queen of Lies: Mine is better than I thought it would be.

Scrooge-mcduck: Why didn’t you change mine? Aren’t you supposed to be the nice one?

Hacker voice *I’m in*: I don’t like you. ur a meanie :p

Dad: You tell em 

bAlLs: who?

Dad: Mondo.

bAlLs: pfft

Dad: I will snap ur neck

bAlLs: uh, i mean, haha cool

Mom: Don’t threaten people!

Egg: Let me guess. Taka?

Mom: Hello!

Weirdo: Hello >0<

420 vision: Hifumi?

Weirdo: Hey! I am no weirdo!

Hacker voice *I’m in*: You make me very uncomfy, i don’t like the way you look at Alter Ego. ._.

Weirdo: Well, that’s because she is-

~Weirdo was kicked from the group~

Dad: Nope.

Hacker voice *I’m in*: :D

~Amazing-Voice~: Aw, ur so sweet Chihrio!

Bookworm: h-hi

Egg: Toko?

Bookworm: y-yes. Y-your probably just g-going to kick me o-out too. I b-bet you made this nickname t-to make fun of me!

Hacker voice *I’m in*: Of course not! I think it’s great that you read :). We won’t kick you out as long as ur not like Hufumi! 

Scrooge-mcduck: Or drooling over me again.

Bookworm: I s-stoped that a while a-ago. J-Jerk! I-i’ve been hanging out with m-makoto’s sister, and s-she’s been helping m-me!

Egg: Good for you Toko!

Scrooge-mcduck: Good, because I’m tired of you. You’re even stuttering over text.

Bookworm: M-my hands shake.

Hacker voice *I’m in*: Yeah, stick it to the man! B)

Dory: Heck yeah! B)

Egg: Are we missing people?

Queen of brain thinks: Hello. 

Egg: Hi Kyoko! How are you?

Queen of brain thinks: I’m good. Just got done working.

I have gun: Hello. 

420 vison: who has gun!?

Mom: I assume Mukuro, as it goes with her talent! Weapons that are unrelated to talents are not allowed in a school environment!

I have gun: Yes, it is Mukuro. I see you haven’t added Junko?

bAlLs: she’s crazy!

I have gun: Thank goodness you have your one brain cell working hard enough to tell you that you shouldn’t add her.  
Dory: Wow burn!

bAlLs: rude.

I have gun: Also, I like the name Chi

Hacker voice *I’m in*: :D

bAlLs: Chi?

Hacker voice *I’m in*: Murko’s cool! We hang out sometimes :)

I have gun: Indeed.

Flower Power!: Hello.

Dory: Hi Sakura! What’s up?

Flower Power!: I just wanted to check on you all. I probably won’t use this chat much, but I hope you all have fun.

Dory: Okie Dokie oWo

Mom: It is getting late! We should all get some rest for school tomorrow!

Hacker voice *I’m in*: Goodnight! :)

~Hacker voice *I’m in* has muted that chat for now!~


	2. bAlLs: What is it? “Lets all bully leon day?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bAlLs: r00d! What is it? “Lets all bully leon day?”  
> Scrooge-mcduck: Of course not.
> 
> bAlLs: :D
> 
> Scrooge-mcduck: That is everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Leon: bAlLs
> 
> Celestia: Queen of Lies 
> 
> Aoi: Dory
> 
> Byakuya: Scrooge-mcduck
> 
> Makoto: Egg
> 
> Chihiro: Hacker voice *I’m in*
> 
> Sayaka: ~Amazing-Voice~
> 
> Hiro: 420 vision 
> 
> Mondo: Dad
> 
> Taka: Mom
> 
> Kyoko: Queen of brain thinks
> 
> Toko: Bookworm
> 
> Sakura: Flower Power!

~I have gun has added Junko to the chat~

Hacker voice *I’m in*: i trusted u :(

I have gun: puhuhu~ 

Hacker voice *I’m in*: you are not Murko! >:(

I have gun: Right on! I’m Junko~

Egg: Then where is Murko?

I have gun: In the bathroo9bce9u9bpv9ehdubehi

Egg: !?

I have gun: Sorry. Junko had my phone. What’s happening?

Dory: read up

I have gun: ah, I see.

Junko: puhuhu~ 

bAlLs: ugh not this sicko

Junko: my name is sooo boring.

Hacker voice *I’m in*: I can fix that 

~Hacker voice *I’m in* had changed one name~

Hope <3: …

Hacker voice *I’m in*: >:3

Hope <3: This isn’t the end….

~Hope <3 has left the group!~

Dory: Thank Auta!

Dad: what just happened

Hacker voice *I’m in*: Junko.

Dad: ah, I see

Queen of lies: Wow. My respect for Chihiro has just risen quite a bit.

Hacker voice *I’m in* :D

420 vision: aside from that. i just watched the weirdest thing happen

Scrooge-mcduck: It better not be another one of your fake alien stories.

420 vision: hey! those are real!

Dory: What happened Hiro?

420 vision: right. So i walked outside my dorm to get a drink and I saw that pink haired shark boy and that purple haired gremlin from the other classes messing with the fountain. 

Egg: You mean Kazuichi and Kokichi? 

420 vision: maybe?

Queen of liars: what was my cousin up to now?

bAlLs: Kaz is your cousin?

Scrooge-mcduck: No, you idiot, she means Kokichi.

bAlLs: rude.

420 vision: anyway, pink hair was taking it apart while purple hair was standing behind him with like a hundred packs of grape panta.

Dad: I see where this is goin’

420 vision: yeah, then they start pouring the panta into the fountain! and pink hair just closes it up and they walk behind a corner and wait.

Dory: Oh boy lol

420 vision: then i watch them laugh at every person has the get sprayed all over with pata cuz pink hair messed it up so it sprayed the drinker everywhere

bAlLs: Pfft I like their style’

Scrooge-mcduck: Then you are also a buffoon. 

BAlLs: rude.

420 vision: then taka showed up and gave them both detention

Dad: heck yeah

Hacker voice *I’m in*: Yay Taka!

Egg: wow

Queen of Liars: I am disappointed in him.

bAlLs: cause he got detention?

Queen of Liars: No, you idiot. Because he couldn’t lie his way out.

bAlLs: r00d! What is it? “Lets all bully leon day?”  
Scrooge-mcduck: Of course not.

bAlLs: :D

Scrooge-mcduck: That is everyday.

Dory: OHHHH B)

bAlLs: fine. I’m telling taka.

bAlLs: @Mom I am being bullied :(

Mom: Bullying is not allowed in a school environment! Though it seems they were just poking fun. 

bAlLs: :(

Dory: try @Dad?

Dad: Don’t.

Hacker voice: *I’m in* Leon really said “I’m telling mom”

bAlLs: I hate this family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more cuz I have ideas and need constant confirmation that I'm doing ok. :)


	3. Middle Child: I regret my life choices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby of the family: @Mom there is more bullying!
> 
> Mom: Uh, you're grounded?
> 
> Middle Child: So when they do it it’s poking fun, but when I do it it’s bullying! 
> 
> Dad: when it comes to Chihiro...yes.
> 
> Middle Child: I regret my life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Leon: bAlLs
> 
> Celestia: Queen of Lies 
> 
> Aoi: Dory
> 
> Byakuya: Scrooge-mcduck
> 
> Makoto: Egg
> 
> Chihiro: Hacker voice *I’m in*
> 
> Sayaka: ~Amazing-Voice~
> 
> Hiro: 420 vision 
> 
> Mondo: Dad
> 
> Taka: Mom
> 
> Kyoko: Queen of brain thinks
> 
> Toko: Bookworm
> 
> Sakura: Flower Power!

bAlLs: why does Sayaka have such a boring name 

~Amazing-Voice~: Hey! I like it :)

Dory: Oh! I have an idea!

Bookworm: T-thats a n-new trick.

Dory: hey :(

Flower Power!: Don’t listen to her Hina, you are very smart.

Dory: :)

Queen of brain thinks: What’s your idea?

Dory: We should get matching names! 

bAlLs: Like what?

Dory: I’m not sure yet..

Hacker voice *I’m in*: My time has come!

*Hacker voice *I’m in* has changed one name*

Middle Child: ???

Hacker voice *I’m in*: u seem like a middle child Leon :)

Middle Child: No!

Dory: You totally do.

Queen of lies: I am not sure about this.

Hacker voice *I’m in*: We can change them back later?

Queen of lies: I suppose.

*Hacker voice *I’m in* has changed one name*

Wine Aunt: Alright, this will do.

Hacker voice *I’m in*: :D

Dory: Do me!

*Hacker voice *I’m in* has changed two names*

Nice Aunt: <3

Nice Aunt In-Law: Thank you Chihiro.

Hacker voice *I’m in*: Ur welcome sakura!

*Hacker voice *I’m in* changed lots of names*

Hacker voice *I’m in*: Everyone say ur name!

Weed uncle: Hiro

Nice Aunt: Aoi

Nice Aunt In-Law: Sakura

Wine Aunt: My name is Celestia Ludenberg

Middle Child: Leon

Cool Cousin: Sayaka!

Oldest Child: Kyoko.

Oldest Cousin: Toko

Snobby Uncle: Byakuya

Coolest Aunt: Murkro

Youngest Child: Makoto

Mom: Taka

Dad: Mondo

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: I feel like I’m missing someone..

~Nice Aunt changed one name~

Baby of the family: Oh! Me!

Snobby Uncle: I do not understand these names.

Baby of the family: Welp, Mondo and Taka are just dad and mom friends…  
Dad: Thanks?

Snobby Uncle: And?

Baby of the family: Well, your the snobby uncle that we only invite over for Christmas because your rich ^-^

Middle Child: Duh

Snobby Uncle: Shut up, nobody cares about the middle child. (A/N btw if ur a middle child i love and care about u. don’t listen to the snobby boi here)

Middle Child: rude.

Baby of the family: Leon’s the middle child because, well look at him. Kyoko’s the oldest child because she's smart and gives me those vibes, and Makoto’s the youngest child because he kinda learned from all of us at the beginning of the year :)

Youngest Child: You guys helped me alot :)

Oldest Child: That makes sense.

Middle Child: rude x2

Baby of the family: For Hiro, Aoi, and Sakura, they all just give off those vibes. Celestia seems like she would drink expensive wine and gamble everyone out of there money! Plus Murkro’s the coolest!

Coolest Aunt: Thanks Chi

Baby of the family: Toko reminds me of Kyokyo except just a little different here and there, so she’s the oldest cousin! And Sayaka’s like one of those relatives who have really cool jobs so..

Youngest Child: What about Junko and Hifiumi?

Baby of the family: They are the relatives we don't talk about ^-^

Nice Aunt: And you're the baby for obvious reasons!

Baby of the family: no, I’m ferocious! Fear me! Rawr!

Dad: You heard her!

Coolest Aunt: I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover.

Middle Child: Your probably the least scary person I have ever meet.

Baby of the family: @Mom there is more bullying!

Mom: Uh, you're grounded?

Middle Child: So when they do it it’s poking fun, but when I do it it’s bullying! 

Dad: when it comes to Chihiro...yes.

Middle Child: I regret my life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Usernames
> 
> Weed uncle: Hiro
> 
> Nice Aunt: Aoi
> 
> Nice Aunt In-Law: Sakura
> 
> Wine Aunt: My name is Celestia Ludenberg
> 
> Middle Child: Leon
> 
> Cool Cousin: Sayaka!
> 
> Oldest Child: Kyoko.
> 
> Oldest Cousin: Toko
> 
> Snobby Uncle: Byakuya
> 
> Coolest Aunt: Murkro
> 
> Youngest Child: Makoto
> 
> Mom: Taka
> 
> Dad: Mondo
> 
> Baby of the family: Chihiro


	4. Cool Cousin: Too. Wholesome. In. New. Chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cool Cousin: suhbiq9phucbfv0dhecobhvifhdieobhied
> 
> Oldest Sibling: Are you okay?
> 
> Cool Cousin: Too. Wholesome. In. New. Chat.
> 
> Oldest Sibling: …
> 
> Oldest Sibling: Add me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just wrote this today- but I don't have anything to do and have ideas so fight me. I'mma keep updating lol

~Sayaka has created a chat!~

~Sayaka has named the chat: Must protecc~

Chihiro: What’s up? ^-^

Sayaka: I wanted you amazing people to meet each other!

~Sayaka has changes some names~

I will protecc: I’m Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation!

Computer Baby: I’m Chihiro Fujisaki: The Ultimate Programer! :)

Hope Baby: I’m Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Hope/Lucky Student

Bug Baby: Gonta is Gonta Gokuhara, The Ultimate Entomologist!

Robo Baby: I am K-1-B-0 or Kiibo! I am the Ultimate Robot!

Gaming Baby: Hello! I’m Chiaki Nanmi, the Ultimate Gamer

Royal Baby: I am Sonia Nevermind, The Ultimate Princess.

Computer Baby: Hi Kiibo! Is your code doing okay?

Robo baby: It’s doing great! Thank you!

Bug Baby: Is there real princess in here? I must do my best to be a gentleman!

Royal Baby: Nice to meet you! You're doing great so far!

I will protecc: I am basking in wholesomeness! 

Hope baby: Okay?

\--------Switching Chats-----------

. . . 

Nice Aunt: I just realized this chat doesn’t have a name!

Baby of the family: O.O

~Baby of the family has named the chat: Hope Peak's Best Family :)~

Nice Aunt: I love it!

Cool Cousin: suhbiq9phucbfv0dhecobhvifhdieobhied

Oldest Sibling: Are you okay?

Cool Cousin: Too. Wholesome. In. New. Chat.

Oldest Sibling: …

Oldest Sibling: Add me.

Cool Cousin: Okay, you can be Makto’s bodyguard!

Oldest Sibling: Alright.

Youngest Sibling: hUh?

Cool Cousin: I’m adding @Dad for Chi

\--------Switching Chats-----------

Must Protecc

~I will protecc has added Kyoko and Mondo to the chat!~

~Names have been changed!~

Hope Baby’s Protector: Hello. My name is Kyoko Kirigiri.

Computer Baby’s Protector: Mondo Owada.

Computer Baby: Hi!

Robo baby: Do we get “Protectors”? 

I will protecc: If you give me your most trusted classmates numbers ^-^

Bug Baby: Ok!

~More people have been added!~

Robo baby’s Protector: Hi, I’m Kaede Akamatsu!

Bug Baby’s Protector: Hello. I’m Kirumi Tojo

Gaming Baby’s Protector: I’m Hajime Hinata.

Royal Baby’s Protector: I AM GUNDHAM TANAKA

Royal Baby: Is your phone stuck on caps lock again?

Royal Baby’s Protector: ...YES

Computer Baby: I can fix for you! ^-^

Royal Baby’s Protector: THAT WOULD BE VERY KIND OF YOU SMALL ONE

Computer Baby: :D


	5. *Monokuma has named the chat: Secrets~*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto: What do you want?
> 
> Monokuma: To expose you.
> 
> Byakuya: Excuse me?
> 
> Monokuma: You read that right! Here’s how the game works! There will be three rounds, and each round I will change your name to one of your secrets! Your classmates have to guess who is who. That last one standing doesn’t have to participate anymore. That also means they can’t guess! Each round it gets more extreme! If you don’t participate I will drop all of your secrets in the chat before you can get rid of me! Same goes for if you tell anyone or tell each other who you are before they guess! It will start soon~

~Monokuma Broke into the chat!~

~Monokuma added Junko and Hifumi the chat~

~Monokuma has reverted all names~

*Monokuma has named the chat: Secrets~*

Chihiro: Huh?

Mondo: You doing something’ bout this?

Chihiro: I’m trying but it’s gonna take me awhile to break into the code

Taka: What’s going on? Is something Wrong?

Leon: There’s some rando in here!

Murkro: Junko, are you behind this?

Junko: Nope :)

Monokuma: She’s right! I work alone!

Makoto Who are you?

Monokuma: Read the name kid.

Makoto: What do you want?

Monokuma: To expose you.

Byakuya: Excuse me?

Monokuma: You read that right! Here’s how the game works! There will be three rounds, and each round I will change your name to one of your secrets! Your classmates have to guess who is who. That last one standing doesn’t have to participate anymore. That also means they can’t guess! Each round it gets more extreme! If you don’t participate I will drop all of your secrets in the chat before you can get rid of me! Same goes for if you tell anyone or tell each other who you are before they guess! It will start soon~

Hiro: What the heck dude!

Toko: N-no. H-he’s bluffing.

Kyoko: How could he know all of this?

Monokuma: I have an inside source. 

Sayaka: What?!

Monokuma: Let the game begin!

-Monokuma changed some names-

Wet the bed until the fifth grade: Everyone type a space so we see all the names.

Swears almost weekly:

Uses Auto Tune Sometimes:

Got stuck in a tree and had to call the fire department to pick them up this year:

Has a dog:

Cheated once and still loses sleep over it:

Had a crush on Makoto:

Has 5 cups of coffee a day:

Has never seen a single Pixar movie:

Enjoys gas station food:

It’s a wig :0:

Writes Faction about their classmates:

Went through an emo faze:

Forgot their sibling at walmart and left them there for five hours:

Stole their mom’s blow dryer 5 years ago and still has it:

Got stuck in a tree and had to call the fire department to pick them up this year: some of these are so easy.

Has 5 cups of coffee a day: It is the first round.

Cheated once and still loses sleep over it: 5 cups of coffee isn’t healthy! Try different ways to energize! I can find some for you if you would like!  
Has 5 cups of coffee a day: Thanks, Taka. Don’t beat yourself up.

Monokuma: Ding Ding Ding! No more guessing for you Taka.

~A name has been changed~

Mom: Darn it.

Forgot their sibling at walmart and left them there for five hours: Uh, Sayaka is @Uses Auto Tune Sometimes

Uses Auto Tune Sometimes: :Hina! :( 

~Two names have been changed~

Mom: You did what?!

Dory: Uh….

Dory: Who has written fanfiction about us?

Swears almost weekly: Hifumi? :p

Monokuma: Nope!

Has 5 cups of coffee a day: Only a couple of people in this chat use emoticons, and most of them have been guessed. Chihiro?

Swears almost weekly: Hi?

~One name has been changed~

Mom: Chihrio! 

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: Sometimes coding gets me mad :/

Wet the bed until the fifth grade: Toko is the only other writer so… @Writes Faction about their classmates

~One name has been changed~

Bookworm: I have no words.

It’s a wig :0: The only people who would be ashamed of enjoying gas station food is Byakuya and Celestia. I guessing @Enjoys gas station food is Byakuya

~Monokuma changed one name~

Scrooge-mcduck: Ugh

Stole their mom’s blow dryer 5 years ago and still has it: i’m gonna guess @Has pictures of all the girls in their locker is Hifumi

~One name was changed~

Gross: Hehe

It’s a wig :0: Ew.

Has a dog: I want to pummel you I swear-

Had a crush on Makoto: Mondo? @has a dog

~One name has been changed~

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: You do?!? You need to let me see it!! 

Mom: I didn’ know this. What is it’s name?

Dad: chuck.

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: I will see your dog.

Went through an emo faze: @had a crush on makoto. Murkro, this u?

Had a crush on makoto: @Went through an emo faze is Junko. Was there can confirm.

~Two names have been changed~ 

Wet the bed until the fifth grade: o/////o 

Got stuck in a tree and had to call the fire department to pick them up this year: @Wet the bed until the fifth grade. Hi makoto. 

Wet the bed until the fifth grade: @Got stuck in a tree and had to call the fire department to pick them up this year. Sup Leon.

~Two names have been changed~

Mom: Leon, that was you?!

Dad: You guys are going to give him a heart attack geez.

bAlLs: Opps-

Has 5 cups of coffee a day: @Stole their mom’s blow dryer 5 years ago and still has it is Hiro, based on typing style.

~One name has been changed~

Has never seen a single Pixar movie: @Has 5 cups of coffee a day is Kyoko 

Has 5 cups of coffee a day: Well played, Sakura.

~Two names have been changed~

Monokuma: @It’s a wig :0 is our winner! Good job Celestia!

~One name as been changed~

Queen of Lies: Thank you.

Monokuma: Now….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I wasn't gonna post this until tomorrow but haha


	6. Draws *Gross* stuff about lots of the girls here: i wonder who stole someone’s cat 0~0

Secrets~

Monokuma: Now! Time for round two! Celestia you can watch, but can’t guess!

Knows who Genocide Jack is: Everyone, type a space. 

Hasn’t showered in weeks: 

Draws *Gross* stuff about lots of the girls here: 

Has a crush on Makoto: 

Has a tattoo: 

It’s dyed :0: 

Once did their talent with a broken ankle: 

Is sad about a lot of things but never says anything: 

Hates their talent: 

Dislikes how they look: 

✨Anxiety✨: 

Taka’s Sibling: 

Family Business is failing:

Everyone is this person’s life is dead geez:

Stole Someone’s Cat: 

Is sad about a lot of things but never says anything: There are definitely things that need to be addressed here!

Has a crush on Makoto: We may do that as we go. First we should figure out the lighter secrets. Like @It’s dyed :0

It’s dyed :0: Sup.

Dislikes how they look: It’s probably someone who has varibant hair… Sayaka?

It’s dyed :0: Nope.

Taka’s Sibling: idk about that one but @Hates their talent is leon?

Hates their talent: No...besides that isn’t a secret. @It’s dyed :0 is Leon

It’s dyed :0: :(

~One name has been changed~

✨Anxiety✨: @Taka’s Sibling, The one true uncle/aunt :0

Dislikes how they look: I hate to do this but….

Dislikes how they look: @✨Anxiety✨. Chihiro?

✨Anxiety✨:...yeah :/

Is sad about a lot of things but never says anything: I will be giving you a hug next time I see you!

Everyone is this person’s life is dead geez: Ya, me too

Has a crush on Makoto: Hello, Taka and Mondo in that order. 

~Three names have been changed~

Hates their talent: Geez is right

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: yeah ._.

Has a crush on Makoto: Not to worry, we can talk after we get rid of this ‘Monokuma’

Monokuma: >:3

Has a crush on Makoto: Though, now that Taka is out, we can’t know who his sibling is.

Draws *Gross* stuff about lots of the girls here: i wonder who stole someone’s cat 0~0

Dislikes how they look: Gee, idk Hifumi >:(

Draws *Gross* stuff about lots of the girls here: Two can play that game! Hina~

Dislikes how they look: what? How did you know!!

Draws *Gross* stuff about lots of the girls here: It was obvious. ^0^

~Two names have been changed~

Family Business is failing: Do not listen to him, Hina. You are beautiful.

Mom: Yes, and I will make sure to report Hifumi. This type of behavior is not welcome in a school environment!

Gross: *~*

Dory: Thanks guys :)

Hates their talent: I’m sorry about your business, Sakura.

Family Business is failing: Do not be. I am working hard to fix it.

~One name has been changed~

Stole Someone’s Cat: Oh! I know who @Once did their talent with a broken ankle is!

Once did their talent with a broken ankle: aw man

Stole Someone’s Cat: It sayaka! I also know who @has a tattoo!

Has a tattoo: Shut up Junko.

~Two names have been changed~

Mom: I hope you visited a hospital after your performance, Sayaka.

POP~Tart: I did!

Hacker voice *I’m in*: Is the cat okay?!?

Has a tattoo: Yes. I made sure.

Has a crush on Makoto: You must be Murko.

~One name has been changed~

Knows who Genocide Jack is: I just got back from an important meeting, what did I miss?

Hasn’t showered in weeks: R-read up! O-or lurk l-like me Byakuya!

Knows who Genocide Jack is: Fine, Toko.

~Two names have been changed~

Has a crush on Makoto: Is it right of me to guess @Hates their talent is Makoto and @Taka’s Sibling is Hiro?

Hates their talent: uh yeah.

Taka’s Sibling: darn i was hoping to win that one

Monokuma: That means one Kyoko Kirigiri is our winner! I’ll let you kids talk about all of these secrets before the next round starts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. Welp, if ya'll have any ideas/requests/ships you want in this story let me know!


	7. bAlLs: Makoto got a gf before me!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egg: So who's first?
> 
> Dad: You're really not questioning that fact that Kyoko has a crush on you?
> 
> Egg:...
> 
> Egg: Wait-

Egg: So who's first?

Dad: You're really not questioning that fact that Kyoko has a crush on you?

Egg:...

Egg: Wait-

420 vision: pfft. 

Bookworm: O-only makoto could d-do that 

POP~Tart: Never change, Makoto, never change.

Egg: Hold on

\--------Switching Chats-----------

Makoto and Kyoko!

Makoto: so……

Kyoko: So?

Makoto: I just want to clarify that you like me

Kyoko: I do. I understand, you don’t feel that way back.

Makoto: Huh?

Kyoko: It’s okay.

Makoto: no no no no

Makoto: I just wanted to make sure you like me. There are so many talented people in this school and you chose me.

Kyoko: Makoto. I don’t care about talents. I don’t care if luck got you in here. You are so uplifting, and thoughtful and hopeful. That’s why you got the title of the ultimate hope. I’m not good with feelings, but you are. That’s a great trait to have.

Makoto: But your so pretty, and smart! You could solve any case in the world, and you never let your emotions get in your way!

Kyoko: We should continue this conversion outside, face to face.

Makoto: ok

\-----------------------------------------------

Makoto headed outside to where Kyoko told him to meet her. A million thoughts were running through his head, as he walked along the path. He looked at his feet most of the time he walked, his head only snapping up when he got to the spot Kyoko was waiting. He paused for a moment, and tripped on one of his feet.  
A gloved hand reached to help him up, which he bashfully took. “Hello, Makoto.” Kyoko said with a small smile on her face.  
“Hi.” Makoto said awkwardly.  
“I’m not sure how these things normally work, however, I wanted to know if you wanted to get ice cream with me tomorrow afternoon.” Kyoko looked away as she said that, probably to hide the blush that was spreading on her face. Makoto looked at her with wide eyes.   
“It’s fine if you don’t want to, I was just hoping-” Kyoko started but got cut off by Makoto.  
“I would love to go with you!” He said, and Kyoko whipped her head around to face him. “I’ve liked you for a while, I just never said anything cause I was convinced you wouldn’t like me that way.” He continued.  
“Trust me,” Kyoko came closer to him, “you are enough for me.” Then in a split second decision she pecked him on the lips. He looked at her with surprise.   
“Sorry if that was too much I should have asked-” He cut her off with a kiss that was longer than hers, yet on too long.  
“Oh! I got to go,” He looked at his phone, “See you tomorrow!”  
“See you tomorrow.”

\-------------------wow i can’t write romance, oh well--------------

POP~Tart: Makoto! Get back here!

Egg: I’m back geez.

bAlLs: Where do you go?

Queen of brain thinks: He was with me.

Dory: Ohhhhh~

Egg: 0///0

Junk: They totally kissed!

Queen of brain thinks: Hm?

~Junk has sent a picture~

Dory: OHHHH

bAlLs: Makoto got a gf before me!?!

Egg: Well nothing's official-

Flower Power: Congratulations.

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: WHOOO

Bookworm: T-tell me all the details. I w-want it for my next b-book!

Mom: It’s best that we don’t pry into their lives! 

Queen of brain thinks: I appreciate the support from everyone.

Egg: Don’t we need to talk about other stuff? Like for example, did anyone know Hiro was Taka’s brother? 

420 vision: nope.

Dad: yeah, i’m pretty confused about that one.

Mom: Hiro’s mother married my father. It was…..uncomfortable to say the least.

bAlLs: pfft

~Hacker voice *I’m in* has changed one name~

The true uncle: noice  
Queen of brain thinks: In more pressing matters, how does Byakuya know about Genicide Jack, an infamous killer, and moreover know the identity of the killer.

Scrooge-mcduck: If this ‘Monokuma’ is not an entire fool, all shall be revealed next round.

Queen of Lies: Are you implying there is a killer amongst us?

bAlLs: It’s byakuya. he could mean anything.

Dory: Yeah, besides i have too many emotions right now

POP-tart: We should probably rest for a bit, monokuma will surely call us when the next round starts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if that wasn't good. :/ i tried to write something that wasn't texting idk if it's any good tho. Let me know if you have an requests!


	8. Gaming Baby: Aye Aye Captain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robot Baby: Has anyone seen the class 78 members that are in this chat? They haven’t been on in awhile.
> 
> Gaming Baby: Come to think of it chihiro didn’t show up to our gaming night last night. 
> 
> Bug Baby: Gonta has not seen them ethier 
> 
> Royal Baby: I hope they are okay!
> 
> Robo baby’s Protector: Maybe they had a class thing going on?
> 
> Royal Baby’s Protector: I’m sure everything will be fine. However, it might be best if we got in touch with some of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is shorter, so I'll try to get anther chapter out today. I'm not sure if I will be able to and this is all I had so I posted it because I didn't want you guys to have nothing!

Must protecc

Robot Baby: Has anyone seen the class 78 members that are in this chat? They haven’t been on in awhile.

Gaming Baby: Come to think of it chihiro didn’t show up to our gaming night last night. 

Bug Baby: Gonta has not seen them ethier 

Royal Baby: I hope they are okay!

Robo baby’s Protector: Maybe they had a class thing going on?

Royal Baby’s Protector: I’m sure everything will be fine. However, it might be best if we got in touch with some of them.

Hope Baby: No need.

Gaming Baby: Makoto!

Robo Baby: Good to see you!

Hope Baby: Good to see you too! Sorry, I can’t talk much now, somethings going on with my class.

Royal Baby: Is everyone okay?

Gaming Baby’s Protector: What’s going on?

Hope Baby: Everyone’s psychically fine. I can’t give you details now, but I promise to explain later!

Bug Baby: Gonta wishes you the best!

Hope Baby: Thanks! But i have to go now

Gaming Baby: Bye!

Bug Baby’s Protector: I wonder what’s wrong.

Royal Baby: I hope one’s arguing! 

Robo Baby: I don’t know. I feel like at least one of them would have vented in here by now.

Royal Baby’s Protector: Indeed! The ritual of talking about one’s feelings is common in this chat.

Robo Baby’s Protector: Right! Probably because no one here judes others

Gaming Baby: It must be something else.

Gaming Baby’s protector: But what? Makoto said everyone’s “physically okay”, but what about emotionally?

Bug Baby: are gonta’s friends okay?

Bug Baby’s protector: I’m sure they will be fine, Gonta. I believe we should let them work on it amongst themselves.

Bug Baby’s protector: However, if you believe things are getting out of hand, please talk to us.

Gaming Baby: Aye Aye Captain!


	9. Went crazy #1: I have no idea who you are, but go off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~This chapter deals with trama~ 
> 
> Very lightly, but it is mentioned!~
> 
> TW (all are light, and if there is anything I missed please let me know!)
> 
> Eating Disorders  
> Insecurity  
> DID  
> Death
> 
> If you are not comfy with these, please be careful and stay safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the summery
> 
> Also if you want to guess who is who, then please do! Anyone who guesses right gets virtual sweets!
> 
> P.S: I changed Mondo's secret cause I didn't want to kill off his brother

Secrets~

Monokuma: Time for your deepest, darkest secrets to be reviled! You know how it goes, type a space people!

~Monokuma has changed some names~

Was a bully in middle school:

Cousin is in love with them:

Not as financially stable as they let on:

Gave me the some secrets:

Boyfriend died lol:

Paralyzed their brother:

IS genocide Jack:

Has an eating disorder:

Is getting increasingly more insecure:

Is getting hunted by the yakuza:

She is a he:

Over working themselves to pay off family’s debt:

Went crazy #1:

Went crazy #2:

Is getting increasingly more insecure: Um…

Boyfriend died lol: I will not stand for this disrespect.

Went crazy #1: Bad way to put it.

Cousin is in love with them: we have more than that to worry about!! There is a murder!!

Queen of brain thinks: Hold on. We need to take into account that monokuma words things poorly. Let them explain after the game.

Has an eating disorder: Where do we start?

Not as financially stable as they let on: I believe I can. I know who Genocide Jack is. It’s Toko.

IS genocide Jack: ….Byakuya 

~Two names have been changed~

Cousin is in love with them: Toko?!

Is getting hunted by the yakuza: dude!

Was a bully in middle school: Your a murder?!

Bookworm: I-i can explain

Queen of Lies: You better.

Bookworm: I have a split personality. I-i’m not her. S-she’s her own person, w-we just s-share a b-body. S-she apparently developed as a coping mechanism for my t-trauma. I can’t c-control her.

Has an eating disorder: I’m not saying I’m not shocked and scared and i don’t even know. But if you can’t control her, then I stand by you. I’ve been through trauma and come out with unhealthy coping mechanisms too. All we can do is help each other through them.

Boyfriend died lol: They are right. 

Over working themselves to pay off family’s debt: Yes! That was a great speech!

Bookworm: N-no one has ever said a-anything like that to m-me. W-well maybe Komaru, b-but t-thanks. I-i guess. 

Cousin is in love with them: Will she ever…..come out?

Over working themselves to pay off family’s debt: I don’t see how her sexuitly has anything to do with it?

Cousin is in love with them: No...like will she ever show up instead of Toko?

Over working themselves to pay off family’s debt: Oh, my bad.

Bookworm: Maybe. She comes outs when I faint or sneeze. I-i you want t-to meet h-her i-i can get some pepper.

Over working themselves to pay off family’s debt: Is that safe? 

Bookworm: Y-yes. I-i have a special lock on m-my door. Also s-she hasn’t t-tried anything recently.

Is getting increasingly more insecure: Okay. 

Bookworm: Heheheh, what’s up?

Has an eating disorder: Are you..Genoide Jack?

Bookworm: In the flesh. Or I guess it’s digital HA! You can call me Jill!

Is getting increasingly more insecure: Nice to meet you Jill.

Bookworm: I doubt that but okay. What’s up with all the names?

Scrooge-mcduck: Read up.

Bookworm: HEHEHE! I don’t really care bout all these secrets, but I’ve really been holding off on the killings lately. Want me to slaughter him when we find him?

Over working themselves to pay off family’s debt: No!

Went crazy #2: Maybe.

Paralyzed their own brother: Yes.

Bookworm: We got another killer up in here!?

paralyzed their own brother: …

Bookworm: Anywho~ what’s up with Long-Legs over here?

Scrooge-mcduck: Ignoring that comment. My family is going though some ruff patches, sure. However, if my family corporation was to fall, I could put in to work to build myself up again. So rest assured I will continue what I am doing now.

She is a he: What? Being a jerk?

Went crazy #1: I have no idea who you are, but go off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried with this one. I wanted to write it, because I think Jill is a fun character, but I wasn't sure if I could do it. If this is harmful to anyone I deeply apologize. Please leave a comment and tell me what I did wrong, and I will take it down and fix it. For these secrets I will probably do two or three at a time. Then after there will be some lighter chapters. Let me know any thoughts about this in the comments. Thanks! ^-^


	10. Went crazy #1: Wow they are coming in with the facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW (Everything is very light, as I am not familiar/knowledgeable with lots of them)
> 
> Death  
> Eating Disorders  
> Feeling like you aren't good enough/don't deserve something (this is the one I've struggled with)
> 
> Please stay safe!

Monokuma: That’s great and all, but let's get on with the guessing people!

Is getting increasingly more insecure: I really hate to expose anyone here, but I think @Has an eating disorder is Hina.

Has an eating disorder:...it’s fine. It’s not your fault.

~Monokuma has changed one name~

Dead boyfriend lol: Hina, you can talk to me whenever you want. 

Over working themselves to pay off family’s debt: Indeed! You should seek professional advice about your diet, if you don’t mind me saying.

Dory: I am! I’ve been getting much better recently! Thanks you guys

Went Crazy #2: @Dead boyfriend lol, I am so sorry Sakura.

~One name has been changed~ 

Flower Power!: It is fine. It was a while ago, it still hurts sometimes,but that is normal. I will heal.

Dory: You can talk to me too!

Cousin is in love with them: Yeah..we might wanna schedule group therapy.

Is getting increasingly more insecure: Actually….not a bad idea.

Was a bully in middle school: I don’t know. I was just a bad person, there are other people who need it more than me. Heck because of the people I hurt, I don’t even think I deserve it. 

Is getting increasingly more insecure: No that’s wrong! Anyone can go to therapy. It's for bettering yourself and finding peace. If you're sad, you're sad. Everyone’s feelings are valid! If you are truly sorry, then you should get to heal, like everyone else. It’s not going to be fixed in a day, but you will get there. Everyone deserves to be safe and happy.

Was a bully in middle school: I never thought of it like that...thanks.

Went crazy #1: Wow they are coming in with the facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same with the last chapter! Also I changed Mondo secret cause I have plans >:3
> 
> This one is shor cause I went to see the new Disney movie and had to quickly write it. I might write more tonight. ^-^


	11. Is getting hunted by the yakuza: you guys are weirdly chill about this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW
> 
> I'm not sure, if anyone sees any, please let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was weirdly fun to write. I know you guys are probably tired of the speeches by now, but I'm trying to write them so we can get to more fun chapters!

~Junko and Mukuro~  
Mukuro: We need to tell them.

Junko: No!

Mukuro: Yes, if we expose each other, this stupid game will get over sooner.

Junko: No.

Mukuro: Why Junko? Why? Why do you care so much?

Junko: I’m only gonna say this once, so you better listen.

Mukuro: Okay?

Junko: People already look at me like I'm crazy. They all hate me already. I don’t want you to go through that as well.

Mukuro: Junko… I didn’t know you cared so much. I thought you didn’t care how people saw you. I thought you didn’t care about me!

Junko: I do! We’re messed up! I know that, you know that! It’s just….hard.

Mukuro: I know. But I really think our classmates can understand! I think they’ll accept me, and you. But you have to try. 

Junko: And if they don’t?

Mukuro: Then we’ll deal with it together.

Junko: Yeah, duh. You’re not getting rid of me that easily! Let’s go expose each other!  
Secrets~  
Crazy #1: @Crazy #2, everybody give it up for my sis, Mukuro!  
Crazy #2: @Crazy #1. Thank you for the induction, Junko.  
~Two names have been switched~  
Is getting hunted by the yakuza: you guys are weirdly chill about this

I have gun: We talked beforehand.

Junk: Yep~!

I have gun: I assume you would like an explanation.

Is getting increasingly more insecure: Yeah, a little bit.

I have gun: When we were little, our home town was hit with an awful disease. It was called the despair disease. It affects how you act, who you care about and gives you a yearning for despair, whether it be by giving other people despair or yourself. Usually both. Unfortunately, Junko and I got it first, and we got it the hardest. Specifically Junko.

Junk: Yeah, hooray! *Sarcastic Jazz hands*

I have gun: Anyway, Junko was obsessed with despair. Normally it only affects your personality, giving you a trait you didn’t have before. But Junko, and I, had the worst version. Junko started to act odd, stealing people’s pets, writing awful things about people, along with other, worse things. 

Dory: So...that’s when she stole a cat?

I have gun: Yes and no. I will get into it. I followed everything she did. I helped her. I developed an unhealthy dependence on her. Because of our actions, we were dubbed ‘The Despair Sisters’ and we are still hated by our town. Our parents sent us to therapy and different camps. I went even more crazy away from her, until everything just stopped. Mostly. The same happened to Junko. We haven’t seen our parents since. 

Is getting increasingly more insecure: That is a lot to take in…

Junk: Well, we aren't done! Sometimes, since if there is a god I guess they hate me, I freak out every once and awhile and go crazy! That’s when I stole a cat! 

She is a he: ...okay then

Cousin is in love with them: What do you do when that happens?

I have gun: Lock her in her room.

Junk: But wait! There’s more! Now for the low low price of your self worth, you can get trust issues and we’ll through in the fact that no one wants to be around you! For free!

I have gun: I think that’s it.

Was a bully in middle school: I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going to make sure I include Junko in the group now.

Junk: I don’t need your pity. 

She is a he: It’s not pity. I personally also thought you were cool, if not a bit...energetic. You’re not afraid to be you. Even when everyone pushes you away you're still you! I aspire to be like that! I want to get to know both of you better!

~She is a he changed one name~

Awesome-Diva: Thanks. Really.

Paralyzed their brother: Wait...Chihiro!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....
> 
> I'm not Junko lover...I mean she's a fine villain. But I wanted to do something different and the more I though about this idea..I just couldn't not wright it. If it's not your cup of tea I get it. I didn't think I would enjoy writing Junko this much. I don't plan to just forget her character, she will be (hopefully) close to how she acts in THH. Also I'm a sucker for sibling dynamics and Mukuro deserves happiness! (To that note I might ship her with chihiro but I'm not sure, what do you think?)
> 
> If you have any idea please let me know! I want to include things like head cannons from other fans as well! So if you have ideas like ships, plot points, jokes, ect. Let me know! ^-^
> 
> PS. That hopefully wasn't on purpose but i'm glad it happened :)


	12. Dory: Happy Birthday Chihiro!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:
> 
> Bullying  
> stuff with gender (idk man)
> 
> Happy B-day to our perfect programmer!

Secrets~

Paralyzed their brother: Wait...Chihiro!?!

Gave me the some secrets: W-what?!?

~Monokuma changed one name~

Hacker voice *I’m in*: Surprise?

Dory: I’m confused.

Bookworm: What a twist! HEHE

Hacker voice: I guess I better explain. I was born a boy. I guess it always felt off, and I was bullied a lot for being weak. So, I decided to dress like a girl to avoid my problems. At first it felt fine, I liked dressing like that. But it also felt off. I tried to get stronger, but without actual help it never worked. I realized I wasn't a girl or boy, just a person. So, I go by they/them pronouns! 

Is getting increasingly more insecure: I’m happy for you!

Over working themselves to pay off family’s debt: I’m very proud of you, Chihiro! Coming out takes lots of strength!

Paralyzed their brother: just outta’ curiosity, who bullied you? I need names and addresses.

Is getting increasingly more insecure: Again, I am really sorry about this, but @paralyazed their brother is Mondo.

~One name has been changed.~

Was a bully in middle school: What happened?

Dad: I was stupid. almost got run over. Daiya pushed me out of the way, but now he’s gonna be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

Is getting increasingly more insecure: It wasn’t your fault!

Dad: He could have died!

Over working themselves to pay off family’s debt: You could have died! It’s not your fault, you weren’t the one driving the vehicle that ran him over!

Queen of brain thinks: Indeed. 

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: I know you wouldn’t have done it on purpose!

Dad: Yeah, thanks guys. I still blame myself, but thanks. 

Queen of brian thinks: Of course. These things take time. 

Dory: Not to distract people from this, but it is Chihiro’s birthday. Happy Birthday Chihiro! 

Is getting increasingly more insecure: I can’t believe I almost forgot, Happy Birthday!

Over working themselves to pay off family’s debt: I didn’t get them a gift!

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: It’s alright! You guys accepting me is enough! :D

Chihiro smiled down at their phone. They couldn’t stop smiling. It was stressful, but they did it! They came out! Suddenly, they were lifted from their chair!  
“Come on! We’ve gotta go!” A voice that they recognized as Mondo’s said.  
“W-what why? What’s going on?” Their voice shook. Was something going on? Is someone hurt? Before anything else could be said. They were in the gym. The lights were off.  
“Surprise!” Suddenly the lights came on, and their classmates were standing there, gifts in hand.  
“Happy Birthday!” Everyone shouted.  
“You guys shouldn’t have!” Chihiro smiled.  
“It was the least we could do!” Aoi patted them on the back. 

The evening was spent laughing and opening gifts. Chihiro got many computer related gifts, and they loved every single one. Mondo and Sakura offered to help them get stronger if they still wanted to, and Chihiro accepted the offer. Makoto gifted them with a new video game, and they decided to play it with Chiaki later. When they finally went to bed, they decided that even though monokuma decided to wreak havoc on them, it was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily I haven't had to deal with many problems about my gender, so I'm not very educated on this kinda stuff. If I got anything wrong please politely help me in the comments! Read the tag for details on why I use they/them for Chihiro.
> 
> I wasn't sure how to write Mondo's so, it not the best. Sorry! 
> 
> Again, let me know if you have any requests! I want to include things like head cannons from other fans as well! So if you have ideas like ships, plot points, jokes, ect. let me know! ^-^


	13. Cousin is in love with them: Wow. The Cold-Hearted Squad™ came in and chose violence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW
> 
> Over working?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is little short as well. Sorry, I kept re-writing it because I wasn't happy with it. I kept re-doing it until got something I deemed okay to post. I'll probably post anther chapter later. Shout out to the user Armadas for being so sweet in the comments of the other chapters!

Secrets~

Monokuma: Hello?

Monokuma: Kids?

Monokuma: We still have a game to play!

Monokuma: Geez, kids these days am I right?

Monokuma: Still nothing? I will release your secrets.

Monokuma: ANSWER ME 

I has gun: Calm down you man child.

Scrooge-mcduck: We are returning. We have lives outside of you.

Queen of lies: It seems as though reliving our secrets early was an empty threat.

Queen of brain thinks: You should put your money where your mouth is, Monokuma. 

Cousin is in love with them: Wow. The Cold-Hearted Squad™ came in and chose violence.

Monokuma: Whatever, Whatever, what was sooooooo important that you had to ignore the amazing Monokuma?

Was a bully in middle school: Chihiro’s Birthday party!

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: I grow older by the day……

Dad: Chi, your 17.

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: My youth is slipping away….

Monokuma: Ignoring the elder over there, let's get on with it.

Cousin is in love with them: Are we going to ignore that fact that @Over working themselves to pay off family’s debt is Taka

~Monokuma has change one name~

Mom: I was hoping you would. 

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: Taka…

Dad: You gotta take care of yourself too bro. I know how much ya like to take care of others and that’s great. But ya can’t do that if your not feeling your best. Besides, we care bout ya too much to let ya keep doing this.

Cousin is in love with them: I feel like some of us care a bit more than others ;)

Is getting hunted by the yakuza: ;)

Dory: ;)

Awesome-Diva: ;)

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: ;)

Dad: even you, chirhiro?

Mom: I don't get it?

Dad: Don’t worry bout it.

Dory: Anyway! Taka, we care about you so take care of yourself!

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: Yeah! 

Mom: Okay! I will try my best!

Is getting hunted by the yakuza: you better

Is getting increasingly more insecure: Is @Is getting hunted by the yakuza Hiro?

~Monokuma changed one name~

420 vision: I may or may not have “scammed” them while telling them their futures.

Mom: Hiro!

Cousin is in love with them: How are you alive?

420 vision: Vodo.

Cousin is in love with them: Wait, what?!

420 vision: i’m kiddin….unless?

Cousin is in love with them: I don’t like this. I don’t like this at all

Used to be a bully in middle school: Why?

Cousin is in love with them: Hiro with magic so very cursed.

420 vision: :)

Mom: Agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Taka so much. He might be my favorite character in THH. That might confuse you, because I write a lot of Chihiro in this book. Don't get me wrong, I love and would die for Chihiro. The reason I don't write Taka as much is that fact that I don't want to mess any of his character up. I was the same way at first with Chihiro, until I wrote lots of drabbles in my google docs for them (those are now deleted) and am now comfortable writing them. Not perfect by any means, but I can do it. 
> 
> Also I just realized neither Taka nor Mondo have called each other bro yet. So now that I have written that my skin is clearer, the bags under my eyes are gone, and my life isn't in shambles as much any more. Also I'll probably ship them, because duh.


	14. Scrooge-mcduck: You are lucky survival of the fittest isn’t in practice anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer :)
> 
> I on't believe there is any triggering stuff in here. 
> 
> Let me know if there is.

Was a bully in middle school: Let’s end this. @Cousin is in love with them is Leon.

~Monokuma has changed one name~

bAlLs: Honestly, I’m surprised I got this far.

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: what about your cousin?

bAlLs: She’s...interesting. Don’t worry, I’ve turned her down.

Is getting increasingly more insecure: Is @Was a bully in middle school Sayaka?

~Monokuma has changed one name~

POP~tart: I was very...mean.

Dory: Well, your not mean now.

POP~tart: Yeah, but I still hurt people.

Flower Power: We all have pasts we would prefer to forget. However, it is better we remember to not make the same mistakes. I believe you have changed as a person.

POP~tart: :)

bAlLs: Do Sakura and Aoi travel in a pack?

I has gun: Leon, many people in this group chat could snap you in half, yet your pea brain decides to constantly test your luck?

Scrooge-mcduck: You are lucky survival of the fittest isn’t in practice anymore.

Queen of lies: Have you considered changing your talent to the ultimate lucky student? 

Queen of brain thinks: Because you're lucky you aren’t in the ground by now.

bAlLs: Ouch. Rude.

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: It’s gonna take weeks to recover from that.

Awesome-Diva: They really said, "Makoto and Nagito who? I only know Leon"

Dory: I felt that burn and it wasn't even at me.

bAlLs: Did you guys plan that?

Queen of lies: Did you think you were the only one who could make a group chat? 

I has gun: You fool.

Queen of brain thinks: You coward.

Scrooge-mcduck: We have the most powerful group chat known to man.

Queen of brain thinks: We like to discuss people.

Queen of lies: You are our main target.

I has gun: :)

bAlLs: I’m scared.

I has gun: As you should be.

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: You guys make fun of everyone?

Queen of lies: Not you dear. Nor makoto.

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: :D

Dad: I was about to throw hands.

I has gun: Please read my name.

Dad: I don’t fear god

Queen of brain thinks: We are a much bigger threat.

Mom: No fighting!

Scrooge-mcduck: I would like to see you try to stop us. I could buy your whole blood line.

Bookworm: As of now, long legs.

Monokuma: That was fun, but can we get back on track?!

Is getting increasingly more insecure: Right! That means @Gave me some secrets is Hifumi!

~Monokuma has changed one name~

Dory: Explain yourself right now!!

Gross: I don’t have to tell you anything!

Flower Power: Normally, I am against needless violence, but I am willing to make an exception.

Bookworm: HEHEHE! Better type fast!

Gross: Well, I reached out to by monokuma, who gave me payment in return for secrets! I didn’t give him all of them. 

POP~Tart: How did you find out?

Gross: Lots of stalking.

Queen of lies: You have ten seconds to leave this chat.

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: It’s my pleasure.

Gross: W-wait

~Gross was banned from the chat~

bAlLs: I didn’t even know that was possible.

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: It isn’t :)

bAlLs: Is it everyone’s goal to scare me?!

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: I told you I’m intimidating!

Dad: Good job.

I has gun: I am very proud of you.

Monokuma: Well, that means our winner is Makoto Naegi  
~One name has been changed~

Queen of lies: Now get out.

Monokuma: No, I don’t think I will.

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: I’d love to escort you.

Monokuma: Puhuhu~ You can’t, my code is-

~Monokuma has been banned from the chat~

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: Good riddance.

Mom: Great job!

Awesome-Diva: Chihiro you are the most amazing human I have ever laid eyes upon.

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: :D

POP~tart: Makoto, are you all right.

Egg: I’m...a little sad to be honest.

Queen of brain thinks: Unacceptable.

Egg: hUH?

Egg: Kyoko?

Egg: Where are youojoibch

bAlLs: Did he just Mcfricken die?

Egg: No, Kyoko just walked through my door, threw a bunch of blankets on me, and left.

Dory: I need me a girl like that.

Egg: She’s back with hot coco?!? And she just turned on Pixar's Up?

Awesome-Diva: Did she even say anything to you?

Egg: No. She just sat down next to me. 

I has gun: I never took Kyoko to do that type of stuff.

Egg: How did she even get in here? The door was locked.

420 vision: idk man

Hacker Voice *I’m in*: How’s it going Makoto?

Queen of brain thinks: He is now asleep. If you wake him up, you're dead to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points:
> 
> I hate Hifumi
> 
> Leon is my punching bag :)
> 
> The Cold-Hearted Crew™ has a gossip group chat.
> 
> Kyoko is a softy when it comes to Makoto.
> 
> Have a great night/day! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Leon: bAlLs
> 
> Celestia: Queen of Lies 
> 
> Aoi: Dory
> 
> Byakuya: Scrooge-mcduck
> 
> Makoto: Egg
> 
> Chihiro: Hacker voice *I’m in*
> 
> Sayaka: ~Amazing-Voice~
> 
> Hiro: 420 vision 
> 
> Mondo: Dad
> 
> Taka: Mom
> 
> Kyoko: Queen of brain thinks
> 
> Toko: Bookworm
> 
> Sakura: Flower Power!
> 
> Hifumi: Weirdo


End file.
